Aiko/Quotes
Greeting Morning * "I was up way too late last night." * "Oh boy...same shit different day, eh?" * "Mornin'" Afternoon * "Great, you can entertain me. Soooooooo bored." * "Hey hot stuff." *"Thank god, somebody I like. Well, somebody I can tolerate." Evening * "Hey, you!" * "Fuck. Yes. I'm done teaching for the day. Let's do anything!" Night * "You're still prowling around?" * "Oh!! Shiiiiit... don't sneak up on me like that!" * "Hey there! You're still out? isn't it past your curfew?" Leaving Morning *"Enjoy your day." *"Swing by the campus later and keep me company." *"Yeah, I should be going too." Afternoon *"Yep. Take care." *"Hopefully I'll see you later?" Evening * "Byyyyyeee." * "Hopefully, I'll see you later?" * "Alright. Don't parrty too hard tonight." Night * "Awwwwww, really?" * "Try to keep those dreams about me under control tonight, ok?" * "Have a good night." Questions Player's Question Before Asking *"Mmmhmmm?" *"Yeeess?" *"Something I can help you with?" Answering *"You mean besides the university professor thing?" *''"I'm sure you'll forget anyway, but it's November nineth."'' *''"Woow, how romantic...I'm "rocking" D's."'' *''"Why twenty-one of course...Nah I'm just fucking with you! I'm twenty-eight." *"''If I had to pick I'd probably say Autumn. I'm a sucker for all the colors." *''"Of course; everyone's favorite question. I'm one-hundred and nine you dick."'' *''"Sleeping...no wait! Gambling."'' *''"Last time I checked I was five-four."'' *''"That how you know you've got nothing to talk about. Ahhhh, I like green."'' *''"I've got a master's degree in mathematics and I regret it everyday."'' Already Asked *''"Ugghhh! If you ever listened, you'd know I already told you that."'' *''"Hey Einstien! You already asked that."'' *''"I'll give you a second to try and remember that last time I answered that..."'' ''Aiko's Question'' ''Before Asking'' *"I've got a question for you..." *"So, hey question..." *"This ought to be good..." *"Let's find out if you've actually been listening to me..." *"Give me your honest answer..." *"I've been wondering something..." *"Let me ask you somthing..." ''Correct Answer'' *''"Oh shiiit...that would be pretty hot."'' *''"Alright, alright. You got lucky this time."'' *''"Well I'll be damned, you got it."'' *''"Really!? Me too! I thought I was just weird."'' *''"Nice. Nothing worse than an inexperienced man/woman."'' *''"Well I hope you remember where it was."'' *''"Oh my god! Now I'm curious! It can't be worse than mine though."'' *''"You mean like this?"'' *''"Yes! I know this is pretty messed up, but it kinda turns me on to know."'' *''"Mmmmmm, I guess I underestimated you."'' ''Wrong Answer'' *''"Pathetic!"'' *''"Boooorriing!"'' *''"Oh my god, I hope you're not serious."'' *''"Yeah, I had you figured like that."'' *''"Ughh, you're such a pig."'' Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts Garden * “Awwww, thanks. I really need to stop neglecting my garden at home.” * “This will do… this will definitely do.” * “Alright. I’ll admit it. You did good.” Art * “Awwwwwww, how did you know I dabbled in art?” * “Thanks! I’ll use it on my break tomorrow.” * “Nice! My last one was getting kinda worn out.” Accepting "Loved" Gifts * “I used to play with this all the time when I was young!” * “You stupid jerk… I love it!” * “Awwww shit… now I have to get you something.” Accepting "Unique" Gifts * “God… you’re so racist.” * “Wow. This is actually a really thoughtful gift.” * “How did you get your hands on this!?” Rejecting Gifts * “Try again.” * “Come on, do you really take me for one of those types?” * “That’s quite alright.” Food Accepting Fruit Items * “Fuck that hit the spot!” * “I love it when you bite in and the juice drips down your chin.” * “Mmmmmmm… pretty good. Thanks.” Accepting Veggie Items * “This is great, the lunch options on campus are so gross.” * “Ahhhh… the smell of fresh produce. Ehh, am I weird?” * “Thanks. I think I’m going to save some for a salad later.” Rejecting Food * '''“'Sorry, I’m just trying to watch what I eat.”'' * “Uhhhhhh...no. Not on my diet.” * “Can’t do it. Too many carbs.” When Full * “Mmmmm… ehh, not gonna happen.” * “I can’t even look at food right now.” * “*burps* Hehehehehe.” When Hungry * “I’m pretty fuckin’ irritable when I’m hungry…” * “Please put food into my face.” * “Can we get something to eat first?” Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * “Goodbye problems!” * “Fuck yeah. This ought to make things fun.” * “Never a bad time for a stiff drink.” * "Your turn." * "Cheers." * "Down the hatch!" * "That's it? I'm hardly drunk at all!" * "That was a pussy drink! Hit me with something stronger!" Rejecting Alcohol When Drunk *''"What are you trying to do to me?"'' *''"Maybe I should cool it with the booze for a second."'' *''"I hate to say it...but I'm probably drunk enough."'' When Hungry *''"Isn't it bad to drink on a empty stomach?"'' *"I can't eat this..." *"I've got to get me some food, like, now." Before Sex * "I'm a naughty teacher, and you've been a bad boy/girl." * "What's the matter? See something you like?" * "Word of advice, I like to be choked." After Sex * “Not baaaaaaad… But I’ll have to give you some pointers next time.” * “It took me forever to find my bra this morning. How did it end up across the room?” * “Morning... big guy/you sexy thing you.” Date Matching Four/Five Tokens *''"Yes!"'' *"Hahahahaha!" *"Okay!" *"Nice!" Matching Heartbreak Tokens * "Hey! Fuck you!" * "Could you please not do that?" * "God damnit!" Giving a Date Gift * "Beautiful!" * "Thanks!" * "You shouldn't have!" * "Mr./Ms. Moneybags over here!" * "You sly dog." Rejecting a Date Gift Completing Date * "Hey, that was actually really nice. Thank you." * "Not bad! I'll have to let you take me out again sometime." * "Clearly this isn't your first time around the block." * "You certainly know how to carry yourself." * "You are something else, you know that?" * "About time a man/woman who knows what he's/she's doing shows up in my life." Completing Night Date * "You're not going to make me go home all by myself are you?" * "Okay, I'm horny as fuck right now. Let's go back to your place." * "How about I come over for a private lesson?" Failing Date * "Can we just get out of here, please!" * "What an ass!" * "*yawns* I'm sorry. Was that suppose to be romantic?" * "I'd almost rather be teaching class right now." * "Boooooriiiiiing..." * "Don't beat yourself up over it. It's not the first shitty date I've had." Pre-Date Quotes Accepting Date * “Yeah, alright. Why not?” * “You know what? Anything is funner than hanging around here. Let’s go!” * “Hey, as long as you’re paying!’ * “Sure! I suppose you’ve earned it.” * “Can’t really argue with that. Take me somewhere nice!” * "You sir/mam, have got yourself a date." Inventory Full Cutscenes * *lets out a relieving sigh* * Oh, hey Beli. * Yeah. Life. * *groans* I don't wanna talk about that. * Ehhh....not today. I'm just not feelin' it * I'll be there. I don't think I have anything else going on for once. * *laughs* No, I like the birds. * *laughs* I ask myself the same thing all the time. * *laughs* Oh my god, could you please be more racist? * No. I look like a mess right now, I'm sure my hair is a disaster. * Oh no, I'm good. * Well, mission accomplished. Good work. * I'm just tryna relax. Enjoy a little down time between classes. * I teach up at U.O.G. You know the place? * It's like the only university in the city for some reason. * I don't know about that. I have a couple students who might agree with you, though ''*laughs*.' * ''Sure. Yes. Let's go with that. * Well, I'm supposed to be a physics professor, let's just leave it at that *laughs*. * I'm glad you came over here. I needed a good laugh. * The kids call me Miss Yumi, but you can call me Aiko. HunieCam Studio Quotes When Hired * "Hey, beats teaching." When Recruited * “Oh boy.” When Checking Her Profile * "Yeah?" * "How's business?" * "Hey, boss." When Giving Her an Item * "Subtle." * "Okay, then." When Asking Her to Work * "Sure." * "If you say so." * "Guess I can do that." When Completing a Task * "That it?" * "So that's done." * "What else you got?" When Stressed/ Building is Full * "Might want to reconsider." * "Uhh, no." Category:Quotes